


The Shifter's Short Stories

by ShiftyShifter



Category: Original Work, ZombieFans
Genre: Demons, Drabbles, Eventual cool stuff, F/M, Forced Slavery, Friendship is Magic, I'll add more tags, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Post-Apocalypse, Slavery, The EMpress is evil, Violence, Wars, Zombies, forcing sick people to fight wars, notsurewahttotag, possible gore warning maybe?, random stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiftyShifter/pseuds/ShiftyShifter
Summary: Jeeze, this was supposed to be a little thing but apparently the story is actually developing for my characters faster this way. Please read peeps! But its kinda dark and violent at times. XD This is like an inside look sorta of the Wanderer (a.k.a. Aemelia) and Videl (a.k.a. Jaxon) Before they became who they were, a mistaken hero and a dark ruler. (okay so this is more like a brainstorming story-thing? like it helps me think about what to actually write n' stuff.)





	1. Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I randomly though of this while listening to Zombie by the cranberries XD Might do a comic of this? Possibly

/The Songs Intro Plays/ 

_Aemelia and Jaxon are running across the withered farmer's fields while holding hands, she has bandages wrapped around the side of her face._

**"Another head hangs lowly child is slowly taken"**

_They are soon surrounded by the empress's guards and they are both dragged away from each other, it zooms in on their hands as they're separated._

**"And the violence caused silence, who are we mistaken?"**

_It shows how Aemelia got branded on her neck with the Empress's slave mark and afterwards she looks out of the bars of the cage._

**"But you see its not me its not my family!"**

_Aemelia looks around towards the other slave kids, not seeing Jaxon there as they are handed poor weapons and are being pushed forward_

**"In your head, in your head they are fightin' "**

_It shows the empress removing the bandages on her face to show her scars from the corruption._

**"With their tanks and their bombs, their bombs and their guns, in your head they are cryin"**

_The guards are dragging her away forcefully and giving her a weapon, she looks around to see others infected like her with crude cheap weapons wearing faulty armor, among them is Jaxon however he looks sicker than he was before and doesn't seem to recognize her._

**"In your head! In your head Zombie,  
** Zombie, Zombe-ei-ei!, What's in your head,  
in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie-e-e-e-oh" 

_She's crouched on the ground holding her head with both hands, above her is a dark shadowy creature with large fangs, it looks like her only as a HungryOne, there's a grey background behind it and as it tries to move past the line that splits it from herself she begins to cry_

**"Another, mother's breakin' heart is takin' over. And the violence caused silence we must be mistaken, its the same old team since 1916"**

_Aemelia and the other ones corrupted are marching along to their post, she tries to approach her friend Jaxon only for him to glare and push her away. For the rest of the time he ignores her and she marches along in silence._

**"In your head they're still fightin with their tanks and their bombs and their bombs and their guns, in your head they are dyin'"**

_She ignores him too and begins to charge with the others as they approach their post, that is overrun with HungryOnes, readying the small knife they gave her and struggling to kill her old nurse-maid who turned._

**"In your head! In your head Zombie,  
** Zombie, Zombe-ei-ei!, What's in your head,  
in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie-e-e-e-oh" 

_As she fights, black liquid begins to seep from the re-opened scar on her face. She begins to look sicker and sicker until finally she snaps and stabs her knife killing another HungryOne_

**"What's In your head! Zombie,  
** Zombie, Zombe-ei-ei!, What's in your head,  
in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie-e-e-e-oh" 

_When she turns around Jaxon is behind her, completely transformed into a HungryOne, he charges at her holding the side of her face in his hand and spreading the corruption onto it further. She then plunges her knife into his chest and pushes off and runs away._

/the rest of the song plays /

_Right before the song ends she is shown holding a bloodied knife above her head and she brings it down onto Jaxons head. The right side of her head is completely exposed, showing her skeleton that's seeping black liquid._

/The Song Ends/


	2. Break Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je suis un Homme - French Song 
> 
> Listening to too much music XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting dark, darker yet darker. Here's the link to the song
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6RPI4T3BtI

/ Song begins and zooms in to Aemelia's prison/ 

**Je suis un homme de Cro-Magnon  
** Je suis un singe ou un poisson  
Sur la terre, en toute saison  
Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond 

She's eyeing the guards around the outside of her cell, some of the other kids in the cell do the same and look towards her.

 

**Je suis un seul puis des millions  
** Je suis un homme au cœur de lion  
À la guerre, en toute saison  
Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond 

She talks with the kids, who are all visibly sick and corrupting faster than she is, they walk back to their places like normal as the guards look back towards them with suspicious gazes .

**Je suis un homme plein d'ambitions  
** Belle voiture et belle maison  
Dans la chambre, dans le salon  
Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond 

Aemelia and the other kids are being moved to another cell since theirs was getting full, a kid takes the pocket from the guard who closes the door and nods to her as she gets into line. It shows some of the kids have weapons like sharpened wood and sharp metal bars in their hands.

**Je fais l'amour et la révolution  
** Je fais le tour de la question  
J'avance, avance à reculons  
Oui je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond 

It shows her unlocking Jaxon's cell, clothes bloody and black ooze seeping from a cut on her arm, he only stares at her blankly then walks with them. There aren't as many kids with them, those that are have bloody weapons in hand.

**Tu vois, j'suis pas un homme  
** Je suis le roi de l'illusion  
Au fond qu'on me pardonne  
Je suis le roi, le roi des cons 

Her and the kids and Jaxon are walking forwards torwards the first set of doors, bodies of guards behind them. She turns back to face the kids who are with her, the cut seeminly healed with more blood on her and their clothing/ weapons. They look scared as they see her smile and the black oozes out of her eye socket.

**J'ai fait le monde à ma façon  
** Coulé dans l'or et le béton  
Corps en cage et cœur en prison  
Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond 

She has even less kids with her and Jaxon, they look tired and seem sicker than before but Aemelia has a stone-hard look on her face, a face of pure determination. They advance to the second and soon the last door fighting. Bodies of guards and less kids, as well as black ooze on the floor is seen behind them.

**Assis devant ma télévision  
** Je suis de l'homme la négation  
Pur produit de consommation  
Mais mon compte est bon, mon compte est bon 

It shows the Empress sitting on her throne listening to her guards shouting outside her doors, a look of boredom on her face as she listens to the messenger talking about the corrupted soldiers escaping. She sighs and signals for him to leave with her hand,.

**Tu vois, j'suis pas un homme  
** Je suis le roi de l'illusion  
Au fond qu'on me pardonne  
Je suis le roi, le roi des cons 

Empress puts on her crown and grabs her sword. Meanwhile a child runs towards Aemelia shouting something, her and the other kids have shocked and horrified faces and they hold onto their weapons tigher.

**C'est moi le maître du feu, le maître du jeu  
** Le maître du monde, et vois ce que j'en ai fait  
Une terre glacée, une terre brûlée  
La terre des hommes que les hommes abandonnent! 

The Empress opens her doors, as the child-slave-soliders charge in she easily slashes through them. Jaxon is still just staring blankly, his skin is turning a dark grey and his veins are blackish.

**Je suis un homme au pied du mur  
** Comme une erreur de la nature  
Sur la terre, sans d'autres raisons  
Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond 

Aemelia looks scared and shrieks seeing her friend is slowly transforming into a HungryOne (or at least what looks like a hungry one) as she's froze in fear the Empress comes closer and raises her sword, Aemelia dodges, grabbing Jaxon and running.

**Je suis un homme et je mesure  
** Toute l'horreur de ma nature  
Pour ma peine, ma punition  
Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond 

It shows Aemelia dragging Jaxon out of the final doors leading out to a barren wasteland, the old jail fencing torn down by attacking HungryOnes from nights before, some of the children from the days shift are their holding their weapons. It blacks out to show her chained to a wall alone with large whip-marks seeping black ooze.

**The Song Ends**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically "The Empress" is in charge now after the fall. She takes children and adults who have been infected by HungryOnes and uses them as slaves and soliders. They are all held in abandoned Jails throughout the country.
> 
> Heres my tumblr: https://thecorruptedshifter.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so imagine this takes place in a post apocalyptic setting. The Hungry Ones are mutated demonic zombies that spread through bite and blood. However some can spread corruption through touch


End file.
